puzzlepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Yarrby
Yarrby is a pirate on the Cerulean and Ice Oceans. Prior to the ocean merge on January 31st, 2012, he played on the Cobalt Ocean. Achievements ;On Cerulean: * Currently an independent pirate. * Currently a lieutenant in the Navy in the . ;On Cobalt: * Was an independent pirate. * Was a lieutenant in the Navy in the . * Former captain of the crew Order of the Jedi. * Former fleet officer of the crew Tigerleaf Armada. * Former fleet officer of the crew Nautical HoodRatZ. * Founder and former senior officer of the crew Tigerleaf Armada. * Former king of the flag Fleet of Cobalt. * Founded the crew Unnamed Crew, and flag, United Saxaphone Players. * Former captain and navigator of the crew Tigerleaf Royal Navy. * Former king of the flag Imperial Fleet. ;On Ice: * Officer of the crew Rum Rats. * Stowaway in the Navy in the . * Former member of the flag Kings Queens and Jacks. Biography Yarrby began his career in piracy as a subscribed pirate on the Cobalt Ocean. He was the captain and navigator of the crew Tigerleaf Royal Navy, and former king of the flag Imperial Fleet, until both of them disbanded. Following this, Yarrby created a crew he named Unnamed Crew, and a flag he named United Saxaphone Players. Unfortunately, it too disbanded. Yarrby then went on to become a senior officer and creator of the crew Tigerleaf Armada, and king of the flag Fleet of Cobalt, until he was expelled by a captain change, and went to join Nautical HoodRatZ where he quickly rose in the ranks. He was a fleet officer by the time he left to go back to the third crew that he had made, Tigerleaf Armada. He remained there as a fleet officer, awaiting the time when Mommgod would agree to promote him to the rank of senior officer. Mommgod, however, was not very excited to see Yarrby in the crew. Because of this, Yarrby left to find a time of instability, in which he created and disbanded crews often. Eventually, he ended up with a crew called Order of the Jedi, where he was captain. It is not known what happened since then, but Yarrby later sailed the Cobalt Ocean as an independent pirate. He was also ranked as a lieutenant in the Terra Island navy. Yarrby has many ambitions in the game. These include winning an animal from Atlantis, governing an island, and designing an island for an ocean. He has participated in several event blockades and ocean competitions. Yarrby officially quit the game, partially due to technical problems, on March 7, 2009. At the time, he thought that he might return some day, and ravage the seven seas, either as Yarrby, or as another pirate. He warned other pirates to watch out! Yarrby officially returned to the game on August 31, 2009, as an unknown different character. However, the Yarrby character still remains. Following the ocean merge in early 2012, Yarrby was moved from Cobalt to the newly-formed Cerrulean Ocean.